1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive film stacked member, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a known method for forming a patterned film, such as a conductive film, on a substrate, an inkjet method or any other suitable method is used to discharge droplets made of a liquid material containing the material of the patterned film so that a functional liquid formed of successive droplet dots is applied onto the substrate, and solidify the applied functional liquid so that the patterned film is formed (see JP-A-2003-080694, for example).
Since the patterned film formed by using the method described above is, however, formed of aggregated tiny dots overlapping with each other, steps are disadvantageously created in the patterned film because the dots overlap with each other. When an external force is applied to the thus formed patterned film, stress concentration occurs at the steps, disadvantageously resulting in separation of the patterned film, and cracking and other defects in the patterned film.